Eternities Bloody Kiss
by SamoaCookie
Summary: Sasuke is weary of finding 'victims' for his vampire brother Itachi. He feels it;s time to settle down and maybe find love himself. ItaxSasuxNaru
1. Chapter 1

**ETERNITIES BLOODY KISS**

**Welcome to my newest Naruto story. I only wrote one so I felt I should write another so I came up with this idea. I know I probably shouldn't but I just couldn't wait. Oh, by the way I worked out the kinks in the newest chapter of 'A Mate for a Pet' so feel free to review again.**

Chapter 1: Stormy Nights

A young black haired boy with porcelain skin was sleeping soundly under the red velvet covers of his king sized bed. Outside a vicious thunder storm raged and flashed against an angry black sky.

The creak of the bed springs caused the young one to shift and stir but not fully waken "Sasuke" a familiar baritone voice whispered, a firm comforting hand shifted through his feathery black strands.

Sasuke mumbled incoherently before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his beetle black eyes "Itachi…what is it?" it was Itachi, he looked exactly like Sasuke but he had long dark tresses running down his broad back, and a pale hansome face that looked more mature.

"It's time for you to go out and find me a new 'bed warmer', my sweet little brother" the vampire chuckled using the word Sasuke liked to use to describe his numerous partners.

"Tch what? It's only been two weeks Aniki" the one known as Sasuke said "you can't be bored with him already? That was a quality fuck you know! Do you know how hard I worked to get him to come here?" the younger cried frustrated.

"Well" Itachi grinned elongated his canines and pinning the younger in a bear hug "I could always settle for my adorable little otouto instead" Sasuke squirmed awkwardly in the elders grip, but froze when he felt a razor sharp fang drag itself over the pulse of his neck.

"Ah! Okay! Alright I'll find you someone else geez!" Sasuke squealed blushing.

"I knew you'd see it my way" Itachi chuckled ""but I still need you for another purpose –my loyal Ghoul" Sasuke gave a resigning sigh and tilted his head so his Lord/Master and brother had better access.

Itachi had called him a Ghoul for that was what he was. When Itachi had first become a vampire, he turned Sasuke as well, but not into a vampire like himself; but a Ghoul by having Sasuke drink his blood. Ghouls supposedly possessed blood magic and strength and speed themselves, but not as strongly as a full blooded vampire.

Sasuke winced when he felt the uncomfortable pressure and the flow of his changing and leaving his veins. But he didn't fuss 'cause he knew Itachi was trying to be gentle with his feeding. He turned a bit pink at the sounds of Itachi's pleasured moaning; he always did say that his blood tasted fantastic.

After about three minutes Itachi gently retracted his fangs and licked the still leaking puncture holes until they healed. Itachi kissed the spot lovingly and rolled over to the other unoccupied side of the bed, knowing his foolish little brother would be too tired to protest. There was nothing wrong with cuddling someone you love, and he loved his otouto a lot "You'll do it tomorrow?" Sasuke nodded dazedly and rested his face in his Aniki's creamy neck, and was soon fast asleep "Sweet dreams Otouto" Itachi wasn't tired so he decided for now to watch the younger sleep and listen to the storm that still flashed and raged outside.

End Chapter

**I'm going to introduce Naruto in the next chapter so I needed to know what my readers prefer. Should I make him a boy or girl? Please tell me your opinion because it will impact the whole story.**


	2. Chapter 2: I desire the sun

Chapter 2: I desire the sun

**A crazy thing happened to me the other day, my grandmother found my yaoi stash in my closet and nearly died of shock. I don't even know why she was in there but she opened one of my Junjou Romantica books and nearly had a heart attack. Still though I won't throw them away, I love my yaoi.**

The rain and winds had long died down and now a beautiful morning dew covered every outdoor surface. Inside the Uchiha household, Sasuke woke up to find Itachi gone but his spot was still warm.

"Nn…Aniki?" the younger Uchiha called searching around the room. Itachi had risen from the bed around 1 am and settled himself in his otouto's window seat.

"Good morning Otouto…"the vampiregreeted abit tired. The red dawn lights seemed to cast Itachi and the room in a ethreal glow.

"Why are you still up Aniki, it's almost day break?" Sasuke asked inquistively.

"I couldn't sleep…I've been thinking"was the older's reply. Sasuke clambered out from between the sheets and moved to stand next to the window seat. He staggered a bit from the blood lose but didn't loose his step "What about?"

"About the tasty morsal you'll be bringing to dinner" Itachi smirked knowing it would set Sasuke off.

"You know Itachi you may be technically my master, but I refuse to do this much longer" Sasuke glared.

"Oh but you will foolish little brother" Sasuke gasped in shock. When did he get behind him? "You'll do anything at all because you love me" Itachi whispered huskily.

Sasuke bit his lip "Please don't tease me Aniki" the younger whined pulling Itachi's arms off of him "I care for your happiness Itachi, but I know you desire something more than all these tch 'bed warmers,'what is it you Aniki?"These words seemed to give the vampire pause, what he desired couldn't be put into simple words. How could he answer his little brother?

"The sun" Itachi exclaimed finally.

"What?" Sasuke blinked.

"I desire the sun…bring me a midnight sun Sasuke" and with that, Itachi patted his otouto's head and left for the comforting darkness of his coffin.

Timeskip

Unlike vampires, ghouls have the ability to walk in the sunlight uninhibited by the rays, it was a trait Sasuke greatly apprieated.

The young raven sighed as he made his daily walk to Konoha high. It seemed to start out simple enough, Sasuke arrived fifteen minutes early before the bell so he could stand and chat with Suigetsu and Kiba. Sasuke wasn't really listening to the conversation until Kiba said "I heard we're getting a new student today in homeroom" this new info caused the ghoul to perk up.

"A new student, do you know who they are?" he asked trying to keep his tone uninterested.

"No" Suigetsu grinned "but let's go find out" his teeth were abnormally sharp looking.

Timeskip Again!

Kakashi Sensei stoode in front of his History class dressed in brown dockers and a pale blue collared shirt, his naturally silver hair was gravity defying as usual "Class, I don't know if you've heard but you'll be receiving a new classmate today" a flare of chatter rumbled from the class, a new student in the middle of the year was not an every day occurance; Sasuke who sat in the far corner raised a delicately arched eyebrow at the news.

"You can come in kiddo" a tan boy with choppy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes stepped across the threshold and stood before all.

"Hello I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I like ramen in a cup, but I also like Ichiraku ramen too, and I like playing violent games like Dead Space." The laughed at that last part.

"Er right then, you can take your seat in front of Sasuke" Kakashi smirked.

Sasuke raised his arm to show where he was supposed to sit, the outspoken blonde stepped jauntily over and sat right down next to a quiet boy named Menma, "Hey there" he said turning around and offering a handshake.

"Yo" Sasuke replied, this guy certainly was refreshing. He wasn't bad looking either. Class time was spent taking notes and Sasuke used the time to study Naruto more closely; there was something strangely captivating about him. He was feminine yet masculine, his cheeks had odd little birthmarks that looked like whiskers, and his eyes were deep and blue as the sea.

"Not bad at all" at last the bell rung signaling free period "Hey Naruto do you want me to show you around?" the raven asked politely.

"Sure thanks" Naruto smiled picking up his orange backpack, of which he noticed was a bit worn and faded. The pair exited the classroom and entered the busy halls of Konoha High School.

"So tell me Naruto what brought you to our town?"

"Oh um…family situation changed" for a minute Sasuke noticed that friendly smile looked strained.

"Ah…sorry" he apologized awkwardly.

"Nah its okay" Naruto said patting his shoulder "you didn't know" it was then that the raven felt warm, like all was right in the world for a change.

"Is this what Itachi was talking about? It's nice" The two were becoming fast friends.

Sasuke showed Naruto all around the school and introduced him to Kiba and Suigetsu; Sasuke laughed at Naruto's surprised face whe he noticed how pointy Suigetsu's teeth were "Dude you must be half shark or something!" Sasuke had to sweat drop a bit, so the blonde was a bit of a idiot. The final bell rung and the school day the ndrew to a close, Naruto paused at the main gate and handed him a slip of paper.

"This is all my contact info, feel free to call anytime" the blonde ball of sunshine said turning to start his journy home. Pausing he turned back around to Sasuke "thanks for showing me around today Sasuke-kun, it was nice".

Sasuke nodded and waved goodbye before starting his own trek home. For some strange reason the sky looked bluer, the bird songs sweeter, and the air fresher. The young ghoul couldn't seem to keep a smile off his face.

"What a fascinating human this Naruto Uzumaki" he began to think "he may be innocent, but he is not naïve." Innocent.

A simple word yet filled with so many meanings. Naruto was innocent where he was not, Naruto was human where he was not, Naruto would grow old and live a happy life with a woman, where he would always be stuck under his brothers thumb-doing his bidding.

Sasuke had made a decision, he could not tell Itachi. He 'would' not tell Itachi. These were his final thoughts as Sasuke came to stand in front of the dark vine covered house of Uchiha.

End Chapter

**It's finally over. Please review, oh and a message to my "A mate for a pet" readers, I will update as soon I find the notebook I lost. See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: An unwelcome visitor

Chapter 3: An unwelcome visitor

"*Sigh* Home again" Sasuke mused as he opened the richetedy iron gate that surrounded the two story building he called home.

The front yard had a cobble walk path, and about an acre of green grass, but all except for the two rectangular plots of dirt hugging the stoop. When their parents were alive, their mother Mikoto always had something growing, Sasuke smiled sadly at the memory.

FlashBack

"_I brought the seeds Mommy" a seven year old Sasuke said._

"_Oh my, what a great helper I have"._

End FlashBack

Those days seemed like a lifetime ago.

"I need to stop dwelling in the past" the ghoul scolded himself opening the front door "it distracts from the now…I'm home Aniki!" Sasuke yelled removing his shoes.

"Shh he's resting Sasuke-chan" a familiar oily voice said.

"Y-you" the younger Uchiha glared sharply "What are you doing here Orochimaru?" Orochimaru was a tall pasty man with long black hair and yellow snaky eyes. Like Itachi, he was a vampire although much older he didn't look a day over 30. Sasuke guessed him to be around 200. Not to mention he held high rank in the Vampirical Court.

"I have some business to discuss with your brother" the older vampire replied with a smirk "but it would be awfully rude to wake him up" he said stepping forward.

Sasuke's breath hitched as he was pressed flat against the wall. There was nowhere to run from this perverted megalomaniac. Sasuke growled and gritted his teeth as the snake sniffed his neck, "Mmm you smell so sweet Sasu-chan, I can't wait to have a taste".

What! The very idea was appalling to Sasuke. Orochimaru may be of a higher rank than Itachi, but that didn't mean he had to submit to him; a ghoul only had to submit to its master. But he couldn't fight him off either, sometimes a ghoul had to bite back his pride and-"ITA~Agh!" the sudden punch to the gut cut his cry for help short, and in pain.

Without warning Orochimaru grabbed the hapless ghoul raven and flung him roughly onto the sofa where he was promptly pinned to the cushions so hard he could barely breathe. "You little ghoul slut" the elder vampire hissed angrily sinking his razor sharp fangs into Sasuke's vulnerable neck.

If Sasuke had enough air he would've screamed bloody murder for Itachi to come save him.

For his long dead parents.

For Naruto to make it all stop. But that he could manage was a few feeble squeaks. Soon Sasuke noticed his vision was beginning to darken and his struggles becoming weaker, Orochimaru was taking too much blood, he didn't stop he would pass out soon.

Just when he was about to give in, Orochimaru was grabbed roughly by the hair and yanked away from Sasuke's bloody neck. "What do you think you're doing Orochimaru?" Itachi looked like he'd just woken up, and he was pissed.

End Chapter

**Sorry I had to cut this short today but it will continue, I still have other stories to write.**


	4. Chapter 4: Aniki

Chapter 4: Aniki

**All right here is the fourth chapter my story; sorry it took so long. Please enjoy.**

Sasuke's eyes felt heavy like led, and so did his limbs. The young ghoul sighed in contentment of the cool cleansing feeling, of a cold rag upon his neck and face. "Mm…Aniki?" he muttered prying his dark eyes open to see his elder brother sitting next to him.

"You're awake" Itachi smiled "that's a relief Otouto" it was, what was Aniki talking about-*gasp*Orochimaru!

Itachi grasped Sasuke's shoulders in a firm but gentle grip when he tried to bolt up suddenly "Sasuke it's alright now. I tossed the snake out".

"W-what happened Itachi?"

"Well…"

(Flashback)

"_What are you doing here Orochimaru?"Itachi hissed wrenching the other vampire away from Sasuke and moved to stand between the two._

_The snakish vamp rubbed the spot on his scalp tenderly and gave the elder Uchiha a leering grin, there was a thin smear of Sasuke's blood on the corner of his mouth-of which was quickly licked up by a unnaturally long tongue "Good evening Itachi-kun, you're certainly up early"._

"_You know I am at a loss Orochimaru" Itachi's voice was dangerously low "I was sleeping in my coffin when I heard a rather distressing sound from downstairs; I rush down and what do I find?" by this point the raven's eyes were bright red and spinning, and his knuckles were white "My poor little brother being drained of his life's blood by someone other than myself!"_

_Orochimaru had now regained his composure and was watching with sadistic glee "Oh really, is that the only reason you are so angry Itachi-kun?"_

"…_of course it is…" Itachi stated flatly "What business do you have here?"_

"_I am here on behalf of the vampire king Pein" the snake explained._

"_Pein, what does the king want from me?"One hundred and twenty years ago, a young orange haired youth named Nagato was sired by the former king, Madara. The old king had no mate and no offspring, except for Nagato who he had raised as his son. So when it was time for the king to step down, he turned Nagato into a vampire and renamed him 'Pein'._

"_Too many Itachi-kun, too many" Orochimaru tutted "the king-hell the whole Court is well aware of your sexual escapades; and frankly since you and your 'treat' of a brother are not the nomadic types, you are bound to start drawing attention to yourselves." the older vampire paused and turned his back to Itachi with his hands folded neatly behind his back "and you know what the consequences of that would be" he said with a smirk._

_Itachi's frown deepened, no matter how much he hated the snakes words, they were certainly true "Well you can tell Pein that he won't have to worry about that for much longer, I am looking to settle down"._

"_Heh heh heh, still looking for your 'midnight sun' eh Itachi-kun?" Orochimaru laughed raising his brow in interest._

"_Well I don't mean to be to be rude Orochimaru-sama-wait actually I do, but will you get the hell out of my house now?"_

"_Fine but I do have one question before I take my leave" the snake insisted._

_Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation "What?"_

"_What do you plan to do with Sasuke once you find this 'sun' of yours? You'll have no reason to keep him around. Why not bequeath him to m-ugh!" Orochimaru did not get to finish his sentence as Itachi suddenly lunged forward delivering a hefty left hook to his solar plexis which sent him sprawling on the area rug._

_Itachi stood over him breathing hard "I would sooner kill him myself than give him away to the likes of you!" the Uchiha hissed his eyes glowing of hellfire. _

_Orochimaru scowled back with equal intensity, picking himself off the ground "Well, we'll soon see about that won't we Itachi" the snakish vampire growled heading towards the door, leaving a fuming Itachi and an unconscious Sasuke to themselves._

(End Flashback)

Sasuke who was listening quietly to his brothers' explanation asked "Are we…in trouble Itachi?"

The elder vampire smirked down at the younger raven and gave his hand a reassuring pat "No, at least not yet. But it seems we'll have to be more careful from now on".

"…Oh…" Sasuke mumbled tiredly, his body felt so heavy, and he could not even remember the last time he felt so…so…Thirsty-no! The younger Uchiha groaned stubbornly, he swore to himself the very first night he became a ghoul that he wouldn't become dependent on his master's blood, no matter how addicting it was.

Itachi who'd been watching Sasuke's inner struggle with growing fiendish delight smiled vindictively and maneuvered so he was laying on top of him "What's wrong Otouto, you don't look so well?"

"Fuck, Itachi get the hell off of me!" the younger raven snarled beginning to thrash underneath the elder vampire. He so wasn't up to playing head games right now!

"Now now Sasuke" Itachi scolded Sasuke like a patient mother "be good boy and take your medicine without a fuss okay?" he cooed taking his sharp fingernail and puncturing his neck.

Sasuke swallowed thickly as the intoxicating scent assaulted his weakened senses "N-no I c-can't" he whimpered.

"But you need your strength little brother, just give in…come on" Itachi whispered pressing the smooth skin of his neck to Sasuke's lips. Sasuke let out a flustered sigh and slowly, ever so slowly licked up the red trail leading up to the oozing slit.

Itachi hissed at the sharp prick of Sasuke sinking his small fangs into his flesh, but grinned at the sensation of being sucked. He never knew why but it kind of turned him on whenever he could convince Sasuke to 'take his medicine', "Heh, hnn that's it drink as much as you need too. Why fight it when you desire it so?" he whispered softly. Eventually Sasuke retracted his fangs from the elder Uchiha's neck and sunk back down onto the nice soft pillow, he would never admit it but he did feel a lot better now.

"Go to sleep now otouto" Itachi said although his little brother was already out like a light. Itachi sat up and ran a few strokes through Sasuke's feather soft hair. The younger raven looked so peaceful laying there with a full belly and from the stress of the day. Hopefully that snake wouldn't give him nightmares. Despite it not being a challenge to control himself from his more carnal instincts, the smell of Sasuke's blood from the bloody towel was very enticing.

But the elder Uchiha knew full his nightly meal had been stolen by Orochimaru thus taking anymore of Sasuke's life essence was out of the question. He would have to venture out tonight if he wanted to eat.

"Watch the house while I'm gone" he whispered kissing the younger males cheek and pulling the covers up to his shoulders. Then, moving effortlessly and gracefully, Itachi exited the room and the house.

Standing outside under the light of the moon Itachi paused momentarily to gaze up at the starry heavens "What a perfect night" he mused "it's the kind of night that makes me want to get a bite to drink" smirking wickedly, the vampire then vanished into the darkness (Did you know that Itachi and Alucard were played by the same voice actor?).

End Chapter.

**Okay it is review time! Let least give me one! I am dying!**


End file.
